ne me touchez pas !
by XYZ263103
Summary: sasunaru, narusasu aussi lol, car lemon. Naruto et Sasuke sont coloc', l'un part en mission et est traumatisé par ce qui va lui être fait....


Ce matin là, Naruto se réveilla bien plus tôt qu'à son habitude. Le brun entendit ses pas pourtant léger s'appuyer contre le sol glacé. L'automne. Les feuilles jaunissaient, se fendant dans des couleurs qui lui rappelaient le blond.

Quelques tintements s'élevèrent de la cuisine. Depuis qu'il était revenu, tous le considéraient comme un renégat qui n'attendait qu'un seul faux pas pour trahir de nouveau. Seul Naruto et Sakura avaient bien voulu croire entièrement en lui. Les autres restaient suspicieux ou silencieux face à son cas, même son ancien fan club, qui le regardait toujours avec une certaine envie, préférait éviter d'argumenter sur le sujet.

Il n'avait pas retrouvé son appartement. Il n'avait qu'un seul endroit ou retourner, son ancienne demeure. Alors le blond s'étai insurgé, vociférant et remuant comme à son habitude dans tous les sens. Personne n'avait rien compris à son raisonnement, seul la conclusion avait été claire. Il ne laisserait pas Sasuke retourner là bas. Alors la cinquième les avait regardé et avait jugé. Ils vivraient ensemble, de cette manière, elle pouvait avoir un œil sur le comportement du brun à tout moment, et ceux malgré la mise en quarantaine qu'il avait du subir. C'est à ce moment là qu'il avait vu qui seraient les seules personnes qui compteraient réellement pour lui. Les même depuis qu'il avait 12 ans.

Sasuke ne s'était pas plaint face à la demande de la blonde. Il n'avait plus rien. Vivre pour lui-même, voilà tout, Il avait atteint son but et point Alors il était revenu à Konoha lorsque le blond le lui avait demandé. Naruto avait rouspété encore, ne voulant pas vivre près d'un iceberg. Sasuke avait clairement entendu ce que Tsunade avait dit en riant sous cape : _soit utile petit soleil et fait fendre la glace qui l'entoure_. Les obsidiennes l'avaient fixé, la faisant exploser d'un rire auquel personne ne comprit la raison.

Naruto finit par capituler assez rapidement au goût de Sakura qui se mit à son tour à tempêter, voulant avoir le même droit que le blond. Mais le refus était clair, même Sasuke avait grimacé, Naruto s'était alors mis à rire à gorge déployer puis ce dernier avait fui sous la menace d'un poing vengeur, attrapant au passage Sasuke et laissant un rire joyeux s'élever sur l'une des places de Konoha. Une pensée traversa l'esprit du brun, une phrase qui le laissa perplexe : _Je suis de retour._ Il ne s'y attarda pas vraiment, sa main ancrée dans celle plus sombre attirant son regard. Un immense sourire avait accompagnée Sasuke jusqu'à un appartement en hauteur. Toujours le même.

Là, le blond lui donna son salon. Ce serait sa chambre. Les quelques meubles qui y trônaient étaient gris de poussière. _Depuis combien de temps n'y est-il pas venu ?_ Le blond s'était excusé, il n'avait pas eu le temps ces dernières années et cela à cause d'un de ses amis. Le brun n'avait pas relevé. Les quelques affaires qu'il avait laissées, avaient été renvoyées dans son ancienne demeure. Il les récupéra quelques jours plus tard et s'était réinstallé.

Il aurait cru Naruto plus bruyant, mais ce dernier était souvent silencieux lorsqu'il ne savait pas que Sasuke était là. Le plus souvent, il s'asseyait dans sa chambre ou sur son minuscule balcon et regardait la vie s'attelait à sa tâche bien plus bas. Sasuke se prit à l'observer de plus en plus souvent. Il avait finis par comprendre, n'étant pas idiot, mais il n'avait rien dit. Son silence lui permettrait de vivre encore avec lui. Mais à chaque fois qu'il pensait cela, une petite voix résonner à lui faire mal au crâne : _et lorsqu'il aura quelqu'un, que feras tu ?_

Quelques temps plus tard, ils étaient devenu anbu. Et aujourd'hui le blond devait avoir une mission. Habituellement, secret de mission oblige, il signalait sa non présence en accrochant sur la poignée de porte de sa chambre un ruban orange. Même s'il ne se l'avouait pas vraiment, cette vie lui plaisait, tout comme l'attitude de son ami. Sa réinsertion se faisait au mieux, même si l'on ne lui confiait pas de mission de grande importance.

Sasuke sortit de son antre, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Le blond avalait avec déléctation un bol de ramen instantané, décourageant le brun qui se dirigea vers la machine à café.

Bonjour Sasuke

Hmm, le blond continua de sourire.

Bon j'y vais, a plus mon grand ! à dans une semaine je pense, et Naruto lui fit une bise mouillée sur la joue, s'enfuyant rapidement en rigolant par la fenêtre ouverte de la cuisine.

Baka

Ahahahahahahahah.

Naruto partit retrouver les anbus qui l'accompagneraient dans cette mission. L'un d'entre eux, aussi grand que lui mais plus fin, était novice et le salua froidement. Les deux autres, des femmes sveltes et plus grandes d'une tête, furent un peu plus amicales. Leur commanditaire arriva, accompagnait d'un homme entravé, et ils partirent dans l'aube naissante.

Leur mission était simple, escorter jusqu'à un village lointain les deux civils sain et sauf. Jusque là, tout alla pour le mieux du monde. Quelques jours passèrent et puis tous avaient basculé. Le tour de garde avait été confié au nouveau. Lorsque Naruto avait senti sur lui des mains froides, il avait par réflexe assené un coup et s'était redressé.

La scène le percuta rapidement. Ils étaient trois, deux hommes à la musculature avantageuse tenant en respect les deux femmes, le commanditaire gisant à terre, le crâne en sang. Le novice se tenait dans le groupe d'opposant, essuyant du dos de sa main ganté le sang de sa lèvre éclatée.

Naruto esquissa un mouvement, mais une douleur se répercuta au niveau de son ventre. Un rapide regard l'averti du danger, son sceau avait commencé à être modifié. Dans un effort surhumain, il parvint à bouger et libéra ses compagnes qui sur un regard entendu avec lui s'éclipsèrent, emportant l'employeur à terre. Leur prisonnier se tenait plus loin, libre et pointa la direction qu'elles avaient prises.

Naruto surpassa la douleur qui se propageait en vague à partir de son nombril et se battit contre les deux hommes de main, réussissant à en anéantir un, l'éventrant sauvagement de ses ongles griffus. L'effort lui semblait insoutenable, il n'arrivait plus à contrôler son corps.

Le traite prit part à la bataille, au moment même ou le blond planta son sabre qu'il venait de récupérer dans le torse musclé. Avec satisfaction il vit la masse s'étaler dans l'herbe, une flaque rougeâtre s'étendant rapidement en une auréole de mort. Mais son contentement fut de courte durée, l'autre venait de lui asséner un coup dans les jambes, le faisant trébucher. Un violent coup suivit, l'atteignant prés de la nuque.

Tous se passa comme si le temps s'était stoppé. Il était à genoux, il entrouvrit la bouche, se sentant mal, comme s'il lui avait été arraché une part de son être. Il se ramassa, à quatre pattes, tentant de se relever, mais s'était bien trop pour lui. Il ne savait pas ce que lui avait fait cet imbécile, mais il n'y arrivait plus. Il ne tenait plus. Son corps se mit à trembler et Naruto vomit un amas âcre, couleur sang. Sa vue se troubla, ses sens se déréglèrent. Il n'entendait plus, il voyait trouble, et l'air se bloquer dans sa trachée, suffoquant à moitié.

Naruto se voyait mourir et Kyubi ne pouvait rien. Son ennemi lui asséna un coup de pied dans la tête, laissant s'envoler dans l'atmosphère chargée un rire de canard boiteux. Le blond sentit contre sa joue le sol d'où s'élevait un air glacé, prémisse de l'hiver qui allait débuter. Sa joue ne lui faisait même pas mal. Avant de sombrer, il eut une dernière pensée : _je n'ai rien à regretter, j'ai agis jusqu'à mon dernier souffle._ Naruto eut un sourire et ferma les yeux, inconscient au reste du monde.

Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup sec en hurlant, l'eau glacé qui s'écouler le long de son corps, l'avait réveillé. Il ne savait pas trop ou il se tenait. Il analysa rapidement la situation comme on le lui avait appris.

Ses mains étaient entravées, cerclées dans des anneaux de fer contre un mur crasseux. Son cou, reliait à un collier étrangleur le faisait souffrir à chaque mouvement que faisait son bourreau. Ses pieds étaient quant à eux relier l'un à l'autre par un fil de fer qui s'entortillait autour de ses orteils, dont la couleur violacée aurait fait peur à n'importe qui.

Face à lui, deux hommes le fixaient, deux personnes qui faisaient parties du voyage de départ. Une troisième personne sortie de l'ombre et arriva jusqu'à lui. Des cheveux argentés retenus en catogan, un visage où se posait des fines lunettes, un sourire carnassier. _Kabuto_. L'homme s'accroupit à son niveau et lui offrait un magnifique sourire.

alors petite tête, tu croyais t'être débarrassé de moi ?

………..je regrette d'avoir raté mon coup Kabuto, c'est vrai quand sachant combien tu es doué pour la médecine, j'aurais du séparer ta tête de ton tronc. Mais j'avais plus urgent à penser à l'époque…..Un magnifique sourire agrémenta sa réplique.

Héhéhé, au fait, aimes tu mon hospitalité ? Kabuto se forcer à sourire, lui donnant une expression de constipé chronique, auquel Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Hum….j'aurais préféré être dans l'autre sens. Naruto se tortilla un peu, réveillant malencontreusement la douleur endormie dans ses pieds qui le soutenaient tête vers le sol.

Au fait, je suis au courant de la mission qui t'a été confié en même temps que l'autre. Tu devais escorter mon nouvel ami, mais je sais que tu devais aussi remettre une information d'extrême importance au chef du village où tu te rendais. Une information qui me plairait d'avoir…….je la désire vraiment…..

………………_baka, tu crois que je retiendrais une infos comme ça hahahahaha, on a fait croire que c'était mon rôle c'est sur, mais ce n'était pas moi le détenteur…_le blond eut un mini fou rire qui énerva son opposant. Ce dernier lui asséna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre qui le fit s'étouffer et tousser.

ARRETES DE RIRE PAUVRE CRETIN !!! JE TE FErais cracher cette info, qu'importe le temps que cela prendra, tu m'entends ? tu vas comprendre ce que souffrir veut dire Naruto.

Cause toujours crétin, je dirais rien, plutôt mourir.

On verra cela, je suis sur que dans quelques temps c'est toi qui me suppliera d'en finir.

Une semaine passa. Chaque jour amenait son lot de torture. Ils ne se privaient pas. Son bourreau avait commencé par lui brûler quelques parties du corps, agrémentant la séance de coupure plus ou moins profonde à l'aide d'un scalpel.

Parfois ils s'amusaient à lui enfoncer quelques aiguilles, à lui arracher des petits morceaux de chaires,……les méthodes étaient diverses et variées. Naruto essayait de ne pas trop hurler, ricanant lorsqu'il était encore éveillait lors de certaines séances. Kyubi, entravait, ne pouvait guérir le blond qu'épisodiquement, rendant les souffrances du blond encore plus vivace que jamais. Le temps s'écoula ainsi, avant de monter d'un cran.

_Combien de temps ? Je n'arrive même plus à compter. Heureusement qu'entre chaque séance ils me remettent à terre, même attaché, la douleur s'estompe un peu….enfin sinon j'aurais déjà perdu plus d'un orteil, suspendu comme j'étais._

La gorge sèche, Naruto se pencha vers le mur noir à l'aspect huileux. Se dégoûtant lui-même, il lécha du bout de la langue l'eau suintante. Le goût de pourriture ne le gênait même plus, il avait bien trop soif. De nouveau sec. L'humidité mettrait encore des heures avant de revenir jusqu'à lui, le blond pensait devenir fou.

_J'ai faim. Terriblement faim. Mon ventre grogne encore. Il veut que je meure de faim ? 'tain je tuerais pour un ramen. Hmmm ramen, poulet, crudité, bœuf, à l'œuf, soja, miso,……ou les petits plats de Sasuke…..le blond bava d'envie à cette simple pensée. _

La tanière comme il appelait cette cache lui rappelait celle ou ils avaient débusquer Orochimaru. Chaque bruit non dissimulé résonner en écho le long des murs. De loin, il savait que quelqu'un approchait de son cachot.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de fer. Un tintement de clé se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre, laissant filtrer un mince filer de lumière. La silhouette désormais familière de son ennemi se dessina en ombre chinoise.

Bonjour l'abruti….ohohoh tu es bien pâle, que tes joues sont creuses, et le bruit provenant de ton ventre et

Hey Kabuto, comment ça va ? tu imites qui là ? le père noël ou le petit chaperon rouge peut être ? héhéhé HAHAHAHAHAHA, un violent coup de poing stoppa son éclat de joie.

Puisque c'est comme ça on va attendre encore un peu…..déjà quatre jours que tu n'as rien avalé non ?

Le dénommé abruti fit venir dans la cellule un vilain chien squelettique et l'attacha au mur faisant face au blond. Les séances de tortures ne prirent pas fin, se terminant juste d'une nouvelle manière. Dès qu'ils ne pouvaient plus le toucher sous peine de le voir mourir, ils le ramenaient à sa cellule. Là, ils l'attachaient solidement et nourrissaient le chien de mets de choix à l'odeur subtile. Du moins comme le voyait Naruto dont les sens étaient affaiblis alors que la nourriture n'était que la plus banale du monde.

La deuxième semaine prit fin. Toujours rien. Naruto ne disait rien et ne pouvait rien dire. Il supportait tous. Le blond se rassurait en silence. Il savait que ses amis viendraient le sauver, jamais eux ne l'abandonneraient.

Kabuto s'approcha de lui, l'air machiavélique. Le blond voyait tout à l'envers, le sang ruisselait le long de son corps et finissait sa course sur son visage. La main de l'argenter s'avançait avec lenteur de sa cuisse ouverte. Un à un il fit pénétrer ses longs doigts fins dans la plaie purulente et fit une pression.

Un long cri de douleur s'éleva de la gorge de Naruto, se mêlant au rire sadique de son bourreau. Le blond se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas crier plus. Il n'aimait pas donner cette joie à son tortionnaire.

Au même instant, à des kilomètres de là, Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut. Il ne se souvenait pas de son rêve, mais il avait une mauvaise impression. Il se passa une main sur le visage et sortit de sa chambre. Sans Naruto près de lui, seul les missions les plus veines lui étaient confiées. Il s'ennuyait, il n'avait pas été appelé depuis le début de la semaine.

Il sortit de sa chambre et alla à la cuisine. Un regard vers la porte face à la sienne lui appris que le blond n'était toujours pas de retour. Le ruban pendait toujours à la poignée de la même manière. L'Uchiha s'approcha et la poussa. Il n'était jamais entré ici. Naruto lui ne s'était pas gêné pour entrer dans son repaire, remarquant la sobriété du lieux et donnant son avis sur comment arranger le tous.

La chambre était plus sobre que ce qu'il aurait cru. Quelques objets, de nombreuses photos de l'équipe, quelques plantes vertes. Au sol quelques vêtements traînaient d'ici de là. Un reflet attira son regard. Sur le mur où se reflétait un rayon de soleil, trois calendriers étaient exposés. Le brun s'approcha avec dédain, et ce malgré l'accélération des battements de son cœur.

Il tendit la main et caressa le bout de métal usé qui était suspendu au premier calendrier à l'aide d'un kunaï. Le symbole y était barré d'une fine ligne. Une date était entourée d'une épaisse trace de marqueur rouge juste à coté, son prénom était inscrit. Le deuxième lui arracha un sourire, le blond avait entouré la date de son retour. Le dernier, était celui de l'année en cour.

Le dernier jour coché était celui ou Naruto avait quitté l'appartement à destination de sa mission. La vue de la date ramena un air sombre sur le visage du brun. _Déjà deux semaines, il m'avait dit une…qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

Naruto tremblait de tous ses membres. Ils l'avaient décroché de son mur et venaient de le jeter pieds et poings liés dans un bac gelé. Il avait failli se noyer, mais son ennemi l'en avait sorti à temps. Il toussotait à présent, crachant un peu d'eau, la pièce se mis à tourner.

Il sentait chaque partie de son corps intensément, la douleur se répercutant dans tous ses membres. Juste respirer lui faisait mal. Un rire résonna dans la pièce sombre. Sans pitié, Kabuto arriva par derrière et le tira par ses cheveux. Il le traîna ainsi jusqu'à sa cellule et l'attacha au mur. La porte se referma et les ténèbres l'enveloppèrent à nouveau.

Un nouveau jeun lui fut imposé. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il ne savait même plus se qu'il faisait là. Il avait oublié. Il subissait. Il ria en pensant ce à quoi il avait eu droit comme nourriture depuis son arrivé. Deux trois quignons de pain, un peu d'eau.

L'idée de manger le révulser maintenant, la simple idée et sa bile lui remontait. Un couinement attira son attention. De ses yeux fiévreux il distingua une petite forme poilue sur le tas de déchets. Le chien était mort depuis deux jours, un amas d'insectes s'était approprié la carcasse et maintenant un rat se joignait au repas.

Le blond se mit à rire, les yeux noirs et froids lui avaient rappelé celui de son ancien rival. _Qu'est ce tu fous Sasuke ?_ Tout d'un coup, la pièce se colora de jaune, d'orange, de rose et de bleu violacé, Naruto ouvrit un peu plus ses yeux emplis de fièvre.

Le rat se mit sur ses deux pattes arrière et le regarda intensément. Il se mit à battre des cils avec insistance et se mit à chanter, les cafards faisant les chœurs et les asticots se trémoussant l'arrière train en cadence. Naruto n'en revenait pas, il suivait les mouvements de petit mouvement de tête en rythme, reprenant parfois le chant qu'il connaissait. Il ria à tut tête, s'étranglant à moitié avec la chaîne qui n'avait pas quittait sa gorge.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas, mettant fin au spectacle donnait en son honneur. Un pied rageur écrasa les insectes qui tentaient de s'échapper. L'homme lui faisant face l'attrapa par la gorge et le détacha de la cloison. Les mains passèrent dans le collier étrangleur et l'individu le traîna à sa suite. Le manque d'oxygène le fit s'évanouir.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Il était enchaîné à un matelas miteux. Il se sentait mieux, il avait moins mal, il avait à nouveau faim, l'envie de vomir s'était presque envolée. Il regarda autour de lui. La pièce de torture habituelle. Une ombre se dessina face à lui.

Naruto.

………

Quoi ? pourquoi tu ne me parles pas ? tu m'en veux ? la face pale de son novice le fixait avec envie.

Qu'est ce tu veux crétin ?

Tut tut tut, comment tu me parles là ? mon pauvre Naruto. Vu que rien ne marche sur toi, Kabuto m'a dit de te faire ce qu'il me plaisait.

……….

Même dans la folie de ta maladie tu as gardé le silence……une vrai tombe. Par contre tu n'as pas cessé d'appeler un certain Sasuke.

Gué ? qu'est ce que tu

Alors tu aimes les homm…

NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE ?

Héhéhé, bref, de toute manière, que tu aimes ou pas tu vas y passer. Que préfères tu ?

Je fermais les yeux. Ce qui venais de ce passer ne se pouvez pas, c'était impossible. L'ombre disparut ou plutôt il entendit une porte se refermée. Naruto essaya de se redresser, mais la douleur lui arracha un glapissement.

Naruto ne savait pas combien de temps espaçait entre chacune des visites de son ennemi. Il avait mal c'est tout. Et le pire de tout était qu'il ne pouvait trouvé refuge prés de Kyubi. Parfois, il oubliait toute dignité et hurlait, mais rien n'y faisait.

Peu à peu, le silence se fit. Il n'avait plus envie de rire à chaque fin de séance, plus envie de leur tenir tête. Naruto ne savait pas trop ou il allait, mais il réussissait à se murer dans un silence agaçant pour ses ennemis. Il se déconnectait et ne revenait parfois que bien plus tard.

L'autre se mit alors à utiliser d'étranges ustensiles, s'amusant parfois à les laisser en lui, ou à le blesser à l'aide de leur forme bizarre. De temps à autre, il le torturait à l'ancienne, s'appliquant à le marquer car les blessures mettaient énormément de temps à guérir. Kyubi pouvait encore le faire, mais à une vitesse énormément réduite.

Parfois aussi, le disciple de l'ancien apprenti d'Orochimaru, invitait d'autres membres du groupe à se joindre à sa petite sauterie, leur laissant mettre en œuvre leurs idées les plus honteuses pour le blond.

Naruto n'en pouvait plus. _Combien de temps était passé ? Quand viendraient ils le chercher ?_ Seules ces questions lui permettaient de ne pas devenir fou, mais au fond de lui, une voix murmurer : _peut être qu'ils t'ont oublier, ils croient sûrement que tu es mort_. Il ne parlait plus, il ne riait plus.

Il ne supportait plus aucun contact mais se forcer à ne plus hurler extérieurement. Car sa propre voix le rendait fou, lui perçant les tympans silencieusement. Il ne sentit bientôt plus la douleur. Son ancien coéquipier s'en aperçut et, lorsque cela arrivait, s'aidait de tuyau de fer ou du manche de son sabre, essayant parfois, lorsqu'il le violer sans ménagement d'y introduire au même instant son sexe.

L'humiliation était sans fin, assis dans un confortable siège, Kabuto vint de plus en plus souvent assister aux séances et les regardait copuler d'un œil pervers. Ce dernier finit par prendre la parole à chaque début de partouze, sonnant le glas du blond.

Naruto si tu me dis tous, ton calvaire prendra fin

…………

Tu m'entends, tu n'as qu'une seule info à me donner.

………….

Le blond tourna sa face vers le sol à l'odeur pestilentielle, laissant sa joue s'imprégnée du froid de la pierre sale et poussiéreuse. Penser à la chaire chaude à l'intérieur de lui, savoir qu'il allait éjaculer en lui, le sentir se mouvoir, entrer, sortir, exhaler son souffle chaud sur sa peau, tous cela le dégoûter à un point inimaginable. Il voulait mourir. _La porte._ Cette dernière se trouvait si proche et pourtant si loin.

Pendant que son violeur s'acharnait entre ses cuisses, Naruto essaya de tendre la main mais n'y arriva pas. Le tintement du fer qui encerclait ses poignets dans son dos le ramena à la réalité. Un faible sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres gercées et abîmées, une larme roula le long de sa joue sale au moment même ou l'autre jouissait en lui.

Naruto avait décidé. Un petit rire s'éleva faiblement de sa gorge endolorie, ce simple mouvement augmenta encore plus la douleur qui lui lancinait le corps et attira sur lui un regard noir et malveillant de l'argenter. L'autre s'acharnait, ne remarquant pas vraiment le changement. Les yeux vidés du blond redevinrent vif l'espace d'un instant, l'espace de sa décision. _Ce soir ça finira, ce soir je me couperais la langue ou je l'avalerai, mais j'agirai. _Cette simple pensée l'apaisa, doucement, il laissa la fatigue l'emportée, fermant les yeux dans une torpeur désirée, une dernière larme mourrant sur le sol.

Une énorme explosion retentit face à lui, Naruto garda les yeux ouverts. Devant eux, le mur séparant la pièce du couloir s'effondra. Parmi les gravats et le nuage de poussière, deux formes apparurent.

L'une, debout, un sabre de la longueur de son bras dégainé, fixait le couple. Ses cheveux noirs mettant en valeur la couleur rubis de son regard psychopathe. L'autre, accroupit, avait détruit le mur de son poing, ses yeux verts reflétant l'horreur de la scène. Naruto fixait les nouveaux arrivants, un rire tonitruant s'éleva de sa gorge blessée.

Sasuke était sorti. Il ne supportait plus le silence de l'appartement vide ou il se trouvait. _Deux semaines et trois jours. Mais que fait-il ?_ Le brun se dirigea vers les bureaux de l'Hokage. Il voulait savoir et peut importe qui il faudrait torturer, il obtiendrait l'information. Une masse rosée apparut sous son regard blasé.

Bouge de la Sakura, j'ai autre chose à faire

Sasuke…

……..Sasuke voyait le regard grave de la jeune fille. Quoi ?

Il faut que je te parle. C'est important et urgent. Elle regardait suspicieusement de droite à gauche, cherchant à s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls.

……….suis moi.

Rapidement, ils arrivèrent à l'appartement des deux garçons. La jeune fille s'installa à la table de la cuisine, acceptant le verre de jus de fruit qu'il lui tendait, le remerciant au passage. _Ses cheveux sont nattés, cela veut dire qu'elle va en mission…_la voix de son amie le ramena à la réalité.

Sasuke, je viens de recevoir une mission. On m'a dit de choisir un coéquipier, je te prends.

……vraiment ? l'air désintéressé, le brun la regarda d'un œil morne et but une gorgée d'eau qu'il s'était servi.

Sasuke je sais. C'est pour ça que je te veux pour cette mission.

Tu sais quoi ? un sourcil couleur nuit s'éleva sceptique.

J'ai remarqué, je sais…….le silence s'éternisa.

………

Que tu aimes Naruto. Le brun s'étouffa avec sa gorgée.

Hein ? mais le brun s'était trahi, il avait rougi.

Arrête ton cinéma, je t'observe depuis des années et je te connais suffisamment pour l'avoir remarqué. Ne me dis pas que tu le sais pas toi-même ?

………….

Tu ne supportes que lui et ce malgré ses conneries. N'essaie pas d'argumenter, je ne te croirais pas.

Peuh. Un mince sourire étira les lèvres fines de l'Uchiha.

Peuh ou pas, je le sais. Bref, il y a plus urgent, la mission est grave et…

Naruto ?

………..

Je vis avec lui n'oublis pas, j'ai remarqué qu'il n'est pas là depuis un moment et il m'avait dit une semaine. Cela fait plus de deux semaines.

…...

Me regarde pas comme ça, à par toi et lui, personne ne viens me voir ou presque. Bref, il a quoi le baka ? mais l'inquiétude avait percé dans la dernière réplique.

Il avait une mission. Ils étaient quatre, deux anbus kunoichi, lui et un novice. Les femmes sont revenues il y a quelques jours. Elles ont terminé la mission, mais étaient blessé et ont du resté dans le village ou elle allait plus longtemps que prévu. Elles n'ont pu nous prévenir avant et on cherché mais rien trouvé. Le nouveau était un traite, Naruto les a sauvées mais est resté en arrière. Depuis aucune nouvelle.

Quoi ? le ton était menaçant.

Tu m'as bien compris. Rien. Et aucune trace, aucun indice…..

Ou ont-ils été attaqué ?

Je vais t'y mener, je dois venir pour le soigner. Avant de disparaître, Naruto était en mauvaise posture, apparemment, son sceau aurait été retouché…..

Tu as bien fait de venir me trouver Sakura……

……….la jeune fille l'interrogée du regard.

Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, si je l'avais appris par la suite, je t'aurais tué et ce village ne serait plus.

La jeune fille était choquée. Le brun disparut de sa vue quelques instant. Lorsqu'il réapparut, il était habillé en anbu, son fidèle sabre à la main. Il avait fait glisser son masque d'un geste brutal sur son visage pale, et s'était tourné vers elle d'une attitude menaçante, l'attendant.

Le voyage dura près de trois jours au lieu de quatre ou le brun ne semblait pas vouloir se reposer. Les recherches prirent beaucoup plus de temps. Les traces semblaient être effacer. L'aura qui émanait du brun devenait de plus en plus violente, il n'avait qu'une envie, tuer les anbus qui avaient accompagné le blond.

Enfin il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il avait lu le rapport. Il se tenait la ou le blond avait été, il en était sur, car Naruto laissait toujours une petite marque sur les arbres sous lesquels il dormait. Un code entre eux deux, en cas de problème.

De là, il se rejoua la scène qu'il avait apprise par cœur. Il voyait ce qui avait du se passer, et même s'il n'était plus en automne et que l'hiver avait remplacé l'atmosphère du moment. Sasuke trépignait, il n'y avait rien d'autre. Les jours passaient et son impatience grandissait toujours plus. Sakura ne pouvait plus ouvrir la bouche sous peine de se ramasser une gifle.

Le brun partit dormir, il n'avait pris du repos que très peu de temps. Des indices devaient lui passer sous le nez. La cachette devait être proche. Et là un éclair lui traversa l'esprit. Il se rappelait une chose qu'il avait entendu à l'époque de sa traîtrise. Dans la région, enfoui dans une roche solide, Orochimaru s'était construit une planque. _Ce serait vraiment bizarre, mais quelqu'un est peu être au courant de cette cache. _

Cela faisait maintenant prés d'un mois que le blond était parti en mission. Sasuke n'émit aucun son, attrapant la main de sa coéquipière et filant dans le vent à une vitesse qu'elle eut du mal à suivre. Il s'arrêta à l'orée des bois, la laissant reprendre son souffle et lui expliqua ce qu'il savait.

Ils s'étaient introduis dans la cache, réussissant à tuer les quelques opposants qui leur barraient la route. Ils cherchèrent Naruto dans les cellules, mais le garde leur avoua qu'il n'était pas revenu ici depuis un moment. Cette déclaration lui valut une mort douce de la part de Sasuke qui préféra retirer son masque.

Sakura le désapprouva au début, mais le brun la rassura, il n'y aurait aucun survivant. Le regard de ce dernier devenait de plus en plus vif, prenant la teinte d'un sang fraîchement écoulé. Ils se dirigèrent vers les portes que leur avait désigné le gardien. Certaines ne s'ouvraient pas, d'autres ne laissaient rien entrevoir.

Et puis Sasuke s'arrêta devant une immense porte de métal d'où s'échapper des gémissements. Ils n'appartenaient pas à Naruto, mais la nature de ce qui se passer derrière la barrière métallique ne faisait aucun doute. Au regard que lui lança son amour de jeunesse, Sakura ne su résister et écrasa son poing à la base de la cloison. Cette dernière explosa, leur révélant une scène inattendue. Leurs cœurs manquèrent un battement.

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Naruto……

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH je vais vous tuer bâtard !!!!!! Sakura sursauta à l'entente du cri de guerre du brun.

La vue du corps mutilé du blond, quasiment squelettique, plus pâle que l'Uchiha lui même, du sang suintant de ci de là, les lèvres brisées, un ensemble de choses qui fit perdre la tête au brun.

La larme qui terminait sa course n'avait pas échappé à Sasuke, ni le sang qui s'écoulait d'entre ses jambes, ni le liquide blanchâtre, ni la position qu'avait cet homme sur son ami. Plus rapide que l'homme qui trônait sur la personne qu'il estimait le plus au monde, son sabre s'abattit.

Les murs se recouvrirent de sang tout comme le blond qui sentit le bas du corps se faire arracher au sien, comprenant ainsi qu'il ne rêvait pas cette fois. Le soulagement était tel qu'il laissa libre cours à ses pleurs avant de s'évanouir.

Sakura voulait agir, mais un mouvement du brun la fit revenir sur sa décision. Le message était clair, Kabuto mourrait de sa main. Aucun d'eux ne bouger, attendant le moindre faux pas de l'autre. Ils décidèrent finalement de s'engager au même instant. Mais le garçon à la chevelure corbeau avait un avantage sur l'autre, ses yeux.

Avant que l'autre ne l'atteigne, Sasuke le plongea d'un regard dans un cauchemar qu'il prolongea jusqu'à se que mort s'ensuive. Mais cette mort ne le satisfit pas, et Sasuke souleva le corps à bout de bras, le crucifiant à l'un des mur, puis calmement, il l'égorgea profondément, le décapitant presque, d'une oreille à l'autre.

Sasuke se retourna vers son ami. Naruto gisait, respirant difficilement, se faisant guérir par la jeune fille en pleurs. Le brun voulait approcher mais ses pieds ne semblaient pas vouloir l'écouter. Sakura le regarda lorsqu'elle remarqua son immobilité et fut stupéfaite. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Sakura voyait Uchiha Sasuke pleurait.

Naruto remua ses doigts, ses poignets l'élançaient moins. Il ne sentait plus ses chaînes. Le blond sut qu'il était libre. D'un mouvement qu'il voulait vif, il se leva, prêt à s'enfuir, ouvrant enfin les yeux.

La pièce tourna et il vacilla, ne s'étant même pas éloigné du lit. Une envie de vomir lui prit les entrailles. Naruto plaça une main devant sa bouche, l'autre le soutenant tant bien que mal. Le décor imprégna peu à peu son cerveau, il n'était plus enfermé, il n'était plus prisonnier. Il ne voulait pas y croire, le bonheur qu'il ressentait remonté le long de s'en échine.

Le blond n'avait pas bougé, tremblant légèrement, ses sentiments mitigés se battant en lui. Deux mains le plaquèrent dans sa position initiale, le ramenant sur le dos, deux perles noire le scrutant soucieux. Le frissonnement de joie se changea en un frémissement de terreur, la couleur du regard était semblable à celui de son bourreau.

Les larmes s'écoulèrent librement sur son visage horrifié et pâle comme la mort. Un cri retentissant s'éleva, l'énergie du désespoir, la peur d'avoir rêvé de sa liberté et d'être retourné en enfer, permirent à Naruto de repousser les deux mains qui le maintenaient cloué au lit.

S'arrachant les perfusions, il s'extirpa de sa place, trébuchant un peu plus loin juste devant la fenêtre qui lui permettrait de se libérer.

NARUTO ! le tremblement du blond continua, mais le blond se retourna ;

Sasuke ?

Ça va ? tu t'es pas fait mal ? le brun se pencha vers son ami, posant l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule frêle de son compagnon. Les spasmes reprirent violement, les yeux bleus se vidèrent, Naruto se rappeler de scène qu'il ne supportait plus, ses idées suicidaires lui revenant.

Sasuke, écarte toi de lui s'il te plaît, tu vois pas qu'il a peur de toi.

De moi ? ………le brun le lâcha à contrecoeur.

Sa…sa…kura ?

Oui Naruto, tu ne rêve pas je t'assure. Un sourire rassurant éclaira les traits de la jeune fille. Cette dernière se pencha et l'aida à se relever, l'emmenant jusqu'au lit stérilisé.

Sa…sa…..uuuuuhuuuh uuuh uuuuhuuu le blond en oubliait toute fierté et pleurait.

Naruto ? la jeune fille s'inquiétait tandis que l'autre la repousser.

S'il te plaît Sakura, je veux plus qu'on me touche, s'il te plaît, uuuuhuuu uuh uuhuu, me touchait plus, uuuhuuh

Il va pourtant falloir Naruto, il faut que je t'examine.

Nooon nooon no...uhuuuh le blond se ramassait sur lui-même, fondant le cœur du brun.

Naruto calme toi ok, je le ferrais pas si tu veux pas. Ok calme calme

Uuuuh uuuuuhuuu

Je…j'ai déjà regardé et soigné ce qu'il t'avais fait. Tu n'as plus aucune séquelle physique, mis à part qu'il faudra que tu reprennes du poids et que tu fasses attention à ton corps. Tu étais plus que déshydraté et …..enfin il faudra faire extrêmement attention pour que tu n'es réellement aucune séquelle. Et puis par contre, pour ton sceau,…….on n'a rien pu faire encore. J'ai relevé les nouveaux signes mais je n'ai pas encore de solution. Je vais plancher dessus, une fois Kyubi à nouveau là pour t'appuyer je serais rassuré.

……………le blond arrêta de pleurer et essaya de sourire, d'habitude on me fuit à cause de Kyubi et toi tu veux qu'il revienne ? héhéhé le rire s'éleva dans un murmure.

Naruto, je vais aller te chercher à manger ok, repose toi encore un peu. Le regard de la jeune fille était plus qu'inquiet.

Merci Sakura. la jeune fille sortie de la pièce.

……… Sasuke le regardait avec intensité et Naruto ne savait plus ou regarder.

………

Hey Usuratonkachi. La réplique sembla avoir eu un petit effet sur le blond qui releva un regard larmoyant, un sourire fragile accrochait à sa face maladive.

J'ai reglé leur compte, ils ont souffert……..pourquoi tu pleures baka ?

…….._il m'a vu, Sasuke m'a vu dans cette position honteuse, c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible._ deux mains le sortirent de sa torpeur.

Dobe ? les tremblements avaient repris.

………………….. Naruto n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Pourtant, pour ne pas perdre le peu de raison qu'il avait encore et hurler à la mort, le blond se mordait les lèvres.

Naruto calme toi ok. Je te ferais rien. La voix de Sasuke était à peine audible.

………………..Sasuke le regarda dans les yeux et s'écarta de lui avant que leur amie commune ne rentre à nouveau dans la pièce.

Naruto ne voulut plus rester à l'hôpital, contre toute attente, Tsunade lui permit de s'en aller au bout du troisième jour. Il avait reçu durant sa convalescence de nombreuses visites et s'en était trouvé flatter. Mais personne ne pouvait le toucher, personne ne pouvait l'approcher de trop près sans qu'il ne se mette à trembler sans pouvoir se contrôler.

Même la présence des filles à moins de cinquante centimètre l'insupportait. Sasuke était le seul garçon que Naruto laissait s approcher d'aussi près. Sortir de l'hôpital fut donc problématique. Il ne voulait pas d'aide, marchant avec peine, s'essoufflant et requérant des pauses régulières. Sasuke l'accompagnait, se tenant près à l'aider.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement. Naruto se tenait devant la porte et Sasuke un peu en retrait car provoquant toujours la même réaction instinctive de peur chez l'autre. Le blond ne réagissait pas. Il fixait la poignée, comme hypnotisé.

L'Uchiha patienta quelques instants et décida d'agir. Sans précipitation, il vint au coté du blond qui devint plus pâle encore mais essayait de se contenir. Il savait qu'en revenant ici, il devrait vivre avec le brun, se préparant nerveusement à vivre près d'un homme alors que tant d'autres l'avaient malmenés.

Le cliquetis des clés résonna à ses oreilles. Naruto se figea, un bruit presque similaire l'avait fait tant de fois frémir. Il savait qu'il n'était plus là bas, il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Mais le simple tintement lui fit retenir sa respiration. La chevelure de jais s'écarta de sa vision, une main blanche poussant le battant de bois. Naruto vit l'intérieur de son appartement.

Du coin de l'œil, il regarda Sasuke qui se tenait près de lui, immobile. Il entra, ne pouvant retenir un frémissement en passant devant le brun. Il tourna la tête à gauche, la cuisine et la chambre du brun. Face à lui, sa salle de bain. A sa droite, sa chambre, la pièce la plus grande de la maison.

Une couleur orangée attira le regard du blond. Les jambes flageolantes, il s'en approcha, tendant la main avec une certaine retenue. Ses doigts rentrèrent en contact avec le fin tissu de satin. Naruto n'avait pas remarqué. Il pleurait. Sans hâte, il dénoua le nœud qui n'avait pas bougé depuis son départ.

je suis de retour, je suis de retour, je suis de retour, laconiquement, Naruto répétait la phrase comme pour se convaincre lui-même que tout était réel.

Bienvenue à la maison. La voix grave réveilla le blond de sa transe et le surpris. Jamais Sasuke ne lui avait dit cela avant.

……….

Hmpf, je pense que tu as faim ? Tsunade m'a dit régime spécial donc…

Merci Sasuke. Naruto essaya de sourire tant bien que mal entre ses larmes et ses tremblements instinctifs.

Naruto ouvrit la porte et pénétra avec une sorte de respect dans sa chambre. Sasuke s'arracha à sa vue et partit dans la cuisine. Le bruit de la douche s'éleva, faisant sourire le brun. L'appartement n'était plus vide.

Sasuke se mit à cuisiner, découpant à tout va divers légumes, les faisant revenir, y mêlant sauce et épices. Allumant l'autocuiseur à riz, le brun se décida à faire plaisir au blond. Il prépara un mini bol de ramen pour l'entrée qu'il lui donnerait même si cela ne rentrait pas dans le menu qu'il devait lui faire. Il s'y attela alors avec soin.

Le brun regarda l'heure. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'autant de temps était passé, et l'eau de la douche s'écoulait encore. Il décida de patienter encore un peu et partit se poster dans le petit couloir face à la porte. Trois quarts d'heure depuis que le clapotis de l'eau avait commencé. _Qu'est ce qu'il fout ?_ il frappa à la porte.

Naruto ?

……….

Naruto ?

……….

Hey Dobe! tout va bien ?

……….Sasuke n'attendit pas plus et défonça la porte d'un coup de pied.

Naruto ?

……… le blond se tenait dans un recoin de la douche, le jet d'eau chaude pointait sur le sommet de son crâne, se frottant rageusement avec un gant de toilette. L'eau se teintait d'une faible couleur rosée, du sang s'écoulant des parties de son corps rougit et blesser par le frottis répété.

USURATONKACHI ! le brun se précipita vers Naruto qui sembla enfin revenir à lui. Il laissa tomber le gant et se colla du mieux qu'il put au mur derrière lui, se protégeant de ses mains.

Uuuhuu uhhuuuuu Naruto pleurait à nouveau, toussotant et tremblant, le visage gonflé par les pleurs, les yeux rougit.

Naruto. Le brun ferma le robinet et délicatement abaissa les bras du blond. Pleure pas, je vais rien te faire je te l'ai déjà dit non ? panique pas. Sasuke attrapa la serviette proche et la lui posa sur les épaules.

………..le blond continuait de trembler.

Je pense que t'iras pas plus loin en te frottant comme ça dorénavant dobe. Tu fais que te faire plus mal. Regarde. Naruto suivit le doigt laiteux.

………...le blond remarqua enfin le sol cramoisi par endroit et la rougeur sur sa peau blafarde.

Uhuhuh je t'ais connus plus causant. Sèche toi, je t'ais fais à manger. Je t'attends devant la porte ok.

………..Naruto sortit quelques instant plus tard de la salle d'eau et fut cueilli par une délicieuse odeur.

GRAAAOOAOAOAOAAAAAA

Uhuhuh merci pour le compliment Dobe. Ils s'attablèrent, le brun le regardait avec plaisir sans pour autant trop le montrer.

GRAOAOAOAOAOA

Hey Naruto, ralentit, tu vas t'étouffer comme ça.

C'est trop booooon

………….

Du ramen du ramen, dieu bénisse les ramen !!!

Mouais, c'est pas dieu qui te l'a fais quand même….

Héhé merci Sasuke. Le brun répondit au faible sourire de son compagnon, ce dernier ne le remarquant pas, continuant d'engouffrer le plat.

Le repas se déroula sans incident aucun. Le blond avait retrouvé son sourire et remercier le monde entier pour se repas. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils partirent dormir chacun de leur coté, se saluant une dernière fois à distance.

Naruto entra dans sa chambre et inhala l'odeur de la pièce. Un sourire naquit sur sa face fatiguée. La texture sous ses doigts le fit frémir de plaisir. Il se glissa sous la couette et grelotta quelque instant, le temps que les draps se réchauffent. Le sommeil l'emporta alors vers des rêves agités.

Un bruit sourd le réveilla. Le mur avait assourdi un son mat. Sasuke décida de se rendormir, plus rien ne bougeait. Un nouveau bruit ébranla la cloison, suivit d'un gémissement douloureux. Le brun sauta de son lit, se précipitant chez son colocataire. Aucun mouvement. _Fausse alerte ? je me suis fais un film ?_ Naruto dormait calmement, l'air mort, ce qui inquiéta Sasuke. Mais ce dernier préféra laisser son compagnon dormir et tourna les talons.

Il atteignait la porte lorsqu'un cri se répercuta dans la pièce. Le blond se débattait sous sa couette, se mouvant comme s'il était toujours attaché, essayant de se dégager de chaînes imaginaires. Et puis il stoppa à nouveau tout mouvement. Naruto se tenait dans l'exacte position ou Sasuke l'avait trouvé, la tête penchée, un sillon translucide s'écoulant sur sa joue. _Ces abrutis ont réussi, ils l'ont brisé_.

Naruto ? La voix que sasuke prit était inhabituelle pour ceux qui le connaissaient, plus triste, plus gentil, plus humaine que jamais.

Gmlmmlm, la bouche du blond s'entrouvrit, le laissant haleter.

Naruto, hey, la main de Sasuke se posa sur la joue du blond, la séchant. Ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hey calme toi Naruto !!! le brun le prit entre ses bras, l'empêchant de battre l'air de ses poings.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

C'est Sasuke baka, calme toi, mais le cri continuait. USURATONKACHI !

………comme un pantin désarticulé, Naruto cessa tout mouvement. Il savait que s'était Sasuke qui le tenait entre ses bras, seul lui l'appelait ainsi.

Naru….

Sa…sa…sasu….sasuke. s'était ho…horrible, uuuuhuuu huuu, le blond s'agrippa avec ardeur au haut de son camarade. S'était horrible, uuhuu uuhhhu. La main blême du brun prit place sur la nuque du blond dans un geste de réconfort.

J'aurais….mais Naruto lui coupa la parole.

Quand vous êtes arrivé, j'ai pensé……..je voulais…….uhuuh uuhu. Seul les pleurs étaient audibles.

……….tu voulais faire quoi Dobe ?

….j'avais décidé de….d'en fi…finir. Je voulais mourir. Les poings du brun se crispèrent, son corps se raidissant.

Naruto ?

Uuuhuu uuhuu o…oui ? uuhuuh

Tu as confiance en moi ?

…………

Je te protégerais ok ? dors, je reste à coté de toi et je te protège.

Sa…

Rendors toi, je reste là.

……….

Regarde, quand je te touche tu trembles même plus. Naruto sembla alors remarquer sa position.

Je croyais que tu me détestais Sasuke ?

……….le brun avait l'air gêné et bénissait la noirceur de la pièce.

Merci de m'aider. Je suis heureux que tu sois là.

Hmpf, allez dors baka

….bonne nuit Sasuke

Ce dernier pensait que le blond allait lui lâchait la main, mais il resserra sa prise au contraire. Sa respiration devint rapidement régulière. Le lendemain matin, lorsque Naruto ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut la masse à ses coté.

Il eut un coup au cœur mais se souvint de la scène de la nuit dernière. Il avait tellement bien dormi. Sasuke lui se tenait sur le bord du lit, les jambes sous la couette, sa main toujours dans celle de son protéger. Il semblait serein, calme, presque heureux.

Le soleil caressa le visage mettant en avant la blancheur de la peau, contrastant avec les cheveux ébène, une pupille obsidienne apparut, auréolée d'un rouge léger.

Pardon Sasuke je t'ai empêché de dormir. Je

Je le ferais autant de fois qu'il le faudra Dobe

Eh ?...euh merci. Je vais aller faire la bouffe, continue de pioncer ici, la place est chaude.

…….ok _est ce qu'il à conscience de ce qu'il me fait vivre là ? calme toi Sasuke, pas maintenant, surtout pas maintenant._

Le blond se rendit dans la cuisine, commençant à préparer le repas. Mais il lui manquait un ingrédient. En silence et prenant son courage à deux mains, il se glissa dehors pour se rendre au marché. Le silence dérangea le brun qui revint à lui.

Naruto ?

Mais seul le silence lui répondit.

Naruto descendit l'escalier devant chez lui. Deux choix s'offrait à lui, le chemin le plus court mais emplit de présence, ou celui un peu plus long, mais plus calme. Son choix fut vite fait. Il cheminait dans la ruelle étroite, menant sur la place du marché, une certaine appréhension de se retrouver dans la foule. Mais la cinquième lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'il se réintègre et que le meilleur moyen était de se forcer chaque jour un peu plus. Il prit cette situation comme un entraînement, et continua sa route.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière lui. Naruto sursauta lorsqu'un couvercle de poubelle tomba sur le sol. Il accéléra. Eux aussi. Il fut bientôt rattrapé et plaquer dans une voie sans issue, au milieu des poubelles et autres détritus. _Ça va pas recommencer ! _trois hommes se tenaient devant lui, l'air sur d'eux.

Salut blondinet, tu sais que t'es mignon ? ça fait un moment qu'on t'avait remarqué….

……………..

Ehéhé, tu as l'air bien mal en point, avant on aurait rien pu faire. Un brun aux cheveux longs et sales se pencha en avant, les mains sur les hanches.

C'est notre chance hein frangin ! l'autre brun, aux cheveux un peu plus clairs, se passait la langue sur les lèvres, l'autre se caressant l'entrejambe.

T'as raison Tetsu, on va se régaler.

Le plus épais du groupe fonça sur le blond, les bras en avant, voulant l'attraper. Mais Naruto réussit à l'éviter, assénant un violent coup dans le dos sans défense de son adversaire, se faisant mal lui aussi au passage. Mais deux bras passèrent sous ses aisselles, l'empêchant de bouger. La panique le prit aux tripes, l'empêchant de bouger, complètement figer. Naruto entendit la boucle de sa ceinture se défaire. Il trembla de tous ses membres.

Sasuke vérifia l'appartement. Personne. Il s'enveloppa dans un large blouson et ouvrit la porte, se retrouvant face à face avec l'une de leur connaissance commune. Quelques mots furent dits et ensemble ils partirent à la recherche du blond, Sasuke empruntant la ruelle la moins fréquentée, sachant comment l'autre avait du réagir, une ombre à sa suite.

Naruto déglutit avec difficulté, ravalant ses larmes, un mal de tête le faisant atrocement souffrir. Il essayait de se forcer à bouger, il ne voulait pas que cela recommence, mais l'information ne voulait pas passer, le sang battant à ses tempes, le tenant au bord de l'évanouissement.

Arrrghhh, le son de douleur mêler à celui d'os broyé réveilla Naruto.

……le blond était à genoux, se tenant devant lui une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien.

Ça va Naruto ? Sasuke s'accroupissait, le regardant au fond des yeux.

Sa…SASUKEEEE. Le blond se jeta sur le brun qui tomba sur les fesses, passant ses bras autour de son dos, essayant de calmer les tremblements et les quelques larmes de joies qui s'étaient échappées.

………ça va, je suis là.

L'un des deux hommes se releva, le coup que le brun lui avait donné n'ayant apparemment pas était assez fort. Il tenait dans ses mains un kunai qu'il s'apprêtait à planter dans le dos de sa cible. Le regard de Naruto s'agrandit sous la terreur de la scène, instinctivement, il plaqua le brun au sol, préférant se prendre lui-même le coup.

Mais rien ne vint à part une légère pluie de sang. Naruto releva la tête. L'homme était désarticulé et retombait à présent lourdement sur le sol, les membres brisaient. _Cette technique…_

Bonjour Naruto.

……….le blond tourna la tête dans l'autre direction et vit le sort réservé à l'homme qui l'avait tenu contre son gré.

………._ Le tombeau du désert…au moins c'est radical._

Bon…jour Gaara.

Ça va Naruto ?

Euh….ça peut aller…..merci.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure de sang lui présenta sa main, attendant que Naruto l'attrape. Ce dernier sembla réfléchir, mais l'autre ne retirer pas sa paume offerte. Le blond finit par accepter et fut relever en un rien de temps. Sasuke se releva sans aide, se tenant derrière son colocataire.

hey Usuratonkachi ! pourquoi t'es sorti sans rien me dire ? Naruto se retourna vers le brun.

Mais il me manquait un truc pour…

Et t'aurais pas pu me réveiller peut être ?

Mais Sa…

Sasuke. Si tu as un problème avec Naruto, je peux le régler à sa place, il est encore libre de sa vie, il ne dépend pas de toi à ce point. Le brun se raidit à l'entente de cet argument. _Je sais que je suis inutile, pas la peine de me le jeter à la face comme ça !_

Gaara non laisse je….mais le regard translucide le rendit muet.

Tssss. Sasuke repartit vers l'appartement sans rien ajouter. Naruto se remit à trembler, passant inconsciemment les bras autour de son torse, comme pour se réconforter lui-même.

………..Naruto, que voulais tu acheter ? je peux y aller…..

Gaara mais…..merci. le blond lui donna une petite liste griffonnée sur un bout de papier avec un peu d'argent. Le roux disparut de sa vue, emportant dans son sable les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol. Ils étaient seuls et le brun s'éloignait de plus en plus.

………..Naruto prenait sur lui, voir le brun s'éloignait lui brisé le cœur, d'une voix brisée, il hurla. Sasuuukeeeeeeeee huuhuuh uhuu

…………le brun continua mais ralentit l'allure.

………._Naruto pleure ?_ le roux n'en revenait pas.

Sasukeeeee uuuhuu huuu

…………ce dernier s'arrêta et sortit la main de sa poche. Il l'attendait.

Pardon pardon pard….le blond avait couru et se tenait agripper au blouson du brun, qui le regardait et avait bien du mal à se retenir face aux pleurs de son ami.

T'excuses pas Dobe, j'avais pas à m'énerver comme ça. Une main se posa sur le sommet de cheveux or, la surprise le calmant.

………….

Rentrons. Un sourire accompagna la réplique du brun.

La sonnette d'entrée retentit. Naruto vint accueillir le Kazekage dont l'un des bras était chargé de victuaille, le laissant entrer et lui désignant le coin cuisine. Gaara garda le silence, se dirigeant calmement vers le plan de travail, y posant son sac.

Naruto se mit à concocter un plat et fut bientôt rejoint par Sasuke qui ne supportait plus le regard de l'autre, assis à la table. Tandis qu'il imaginait la tête des villageois voyant un puissant chef de village, faire des courses, même pas pour lui et se ramener chez un démon et un traître. Cela le fit sourire un bon moment, et l'empêcha de sursauter à tout bout de champs.

Le repas était à peine finit, que Gaara se mit à fixer le blond.

Euh oui ? Sasuke sortit de table et partit dans sa chambre, laissant les deux amis seuls.

………

Gaara ?

On m'a expliqué la situation……..je trouve que tu supportes vraiment bien sa présence.

……….le rouge colora les joues pâles de Naruto.

Tu ne supportes pas grand monde et lui mieux que quiconque.

C'est que…..

Je te juge pas Naruto. J'observe c'est tout. Et j'ai vu qu'il n'y a qu'avec toi qu'il est aussi naturel.

Hein ?

……….l'as-tu déjà vu se prendre autant la tête avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Euh

Lorsqu'il n'aime pas, il évite……sauf toi. Je n'ai pas tort huh ?

………..Naruto semblait réfléchir énormément.

Naruto.

……..

Oï.

Baka, Gaara te causes. Sasuke rentra dans la pièce, se séchant les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette, sortant de la douche.

Eh ?

Tsunade m'a demandé de venir te chercher pour

Elle demande ça au Kazekage ? les yeux de Naruto étaient remplis d'indignation.

………huhuhu, c'est parce que je pensais venir prendre de tes nouvelles de toute manière. Et pour tout te dire, tu ne me traites pas vraiment comme tel toi aussi.

Eh ? hahaha hum. Allons y tu veux bien. Pourquoi elle veut me voir la vieille peau ?

Pour ton sceau. Une vague de tremblement s'empara du blond qui blanchit un peu plus par la même occasion.

…………..

Naruto ?

Je veux pas ! je veux pas qu'on me touche ! je veu….

Calme toi Naruto. Gaara, tu nous laisses deux minutes ?

……….je vous attends dehors.

………….

Hey Dobe, arrête de trembler ok, ce sont des filles qui

Je veux pas Sasuke, je veux pas. Naruto semblait complètement paniqué.

Pourquoi ?

……… la sensation,……..les mains………c'est dégoûtant et et

Et si je reste près de toi, ça ira ? moi tu me laisses bien te toucher non ?

…………le blond le regarda. _c'est vrai, pourquoi lui il peut me toucher ? Gaara à raison, pourquoi lui et pas les autres ?_

Et Kyubi te guérira complètement, tu ne risques plus rien après ç….

………..

Dobe ?

Sasuke si……..si je redeviens comme avant, tu seras plus jamais attentionné comme ça envers moi hein ? la voix du blond était brisée et pleine de regret.

……… le brun ne semblait pas comprendre et regardait Naruto la bouche légèrement entrouverte. _Que ? il déteste ma manière d'être envers lui maintenant c'est ça ? j'ai bien pigé ?_ tu préfères lorsque je ne m'occupe pas de toi ?

Laisse ça fait rien.

Naruto s'écarta de la table et de Sasuke qui s'était accroupis près de lui avant que ce dernier ne puisse répliquer, sortant rejoindre Gaara. Le brun se releva, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Il termina de se vêtir et partit rejoindre les deux comparses au dehors. Naruto se tenait prés du roux, regardant le sol, l'autre le dévisagé et lança un regard noir au nouvel arrivant.

Le trajet jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage se fit dans un silence pesant. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le Kazekage prit congé, se dirigeant vers l'appartement qui lui avait été confié. Tsunade et Sakura se tenait proche l'une de l'autre, vérifiant une dernière fois ce qu'il conviendrait de faire.

Naruto se mit à trembler mais ne pipa mot. Sasuke se décida à s'approcher et lui glissa à l'oreille :

Pour répondre à ta question Usuratonkachi, tu crois vraiment que l'ancien toi me déplaisait tant que ça ?

Hé ? les yeux azures accrochèrent ceux charbons.

De un, je ne serais pas rester aussi longtemps si ça avait été le cas, de deux, pourquoi crois tu que je suis revenu à Konoha ?

Hé ? le blond n'arrivait pas à percuter, les yeux exorbités.

Naruto, viens ici.

………….

NARUTO !

Ne ? le blond tourna vers les filles un regard perplexe ayant oublié ce qu'il faisait là.

On va commencer, viens ici. Les tremblements reprirent.

Dobe, t'en fais pas, je reste près de toi ok.

O…ok

Bon, Naruto, je ne voudrais pas te faire peur, mais le sceau ajouté vient à la base d'un sceau qu'Orochimaru avait perfectionné. J'ai trouvé comment te le retirer, mais tu risque de….souffrir.

Personne dans le bâtiment ne tint compte des cris de douleur s'élevant du bureau de l'Hokage, bien trop habitué à en entendre. Le silence revint bientôt. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur Sasuke, portant le blond endormi, enveloppé d'une couverture. Avec soin, il rentra chez eux.

Dans le bureau, Tsunade en sueur se reposait sur une chaise confortable, laissant à Sakura la petite couchette qu'elle utilisait parfois. La jeune fille était épuisé et regardait le brun s'en allait. Deux anbus fermèrent derrière lui les portes de la pièce et prirent leurs tour de garde.

Désolé Sakura, j'ai l'impression que tu n'as plus aucune chance avec Sasuke.

…………je le savais depuis longtemps Hokage sama. Ouaaaah, la jeune fille baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Pardon, faut que je me repose un peu.

Tu n'as pas l'air si désespéré que ça.

Na, j'ai trouvé une nouvelle proie héhéhéhé.

Naruto entendait un bruit inhabituel. Ça cognait contre son oreille. Ça le dérangeait un peu mais lui plaisait en même temps. Il ouvrit les yeux, inspirant un parfum sucré, se raidissant quelques instants. _Un torse ?_ Et puis il réalisa, il était dans les bras de Sasuke, ils dormaient enlacés dans le lit du brun.

Le temps passa._ Mais pourquoi il m'enlace ? pourquoi on est revenu ? ça fait combien de temps que je dors ? pourquoi j'aime ça…c'est vrai ça, pourquoi je lui fais confiance comme ça ?... et puis ce qu'il a dit tout à l'heure, le sens…c'est ce que je crois ? c'est pour ça qu'il est aussi gentil que ça avec moi ? donc j'ai pas rêvé, c'est bien lui qui était venu me chercher là bas…et_

Hnnn

……..Naruto ne bougea pas d'un poil, le brun s'éloignant un peu, se redressant sur un coude. La respiration du blond se fit un peu plus forte lorsqu'il rencontra le regard endormi de son ami.

Hnnn, b'jour. Comme au ralentit, le blond vit le brun s'approchait de lui et posait ses lèvres sur les siennes.

……….. Et là, l'autre se recula, surpris.

Guééééé ?

Salut Sasuke.

Mais….que….je …tu es vrai ? _c'est pas un rêve ?_

……..ben oui.

Je je….pardon je, _je l'ai embrassé, merde merde merde_

Sasuke.

O..oui. _p'tain y va me haïr, pourquoi il me regarde si intensément. Arrête ! en plus t'es dans mon lit la Usuratonkachi._

Ce que tu m'as dit là bas, c'est vrai ?

Là bas ?

Chez la vieille. Le brun prit une légère couleur rosée.

…………

Sasuke ?

……….

Dis moi, s'il te plait. J'ai bien compris, tu m'aimes pour de vrai ?

………..

Je me disais, j'ai du mal pigé, pardon, j'ai du me faire des idées et….le brun releva la tête d'un mouvement violent, regardant le blond dans les yeux.

Baka, bien sur que non ! je suis revenu ici pour quoi d'après toi ! mais t'es vraiment lent à la détente.

ARRÊTE DE TE FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE SASUKE, TU N'AS COMMENCE A VENIR VERS MOI QUE DEPUIS QUE JE SUIS DE RETOUR DEPUIS QUE TU SAIS CE QUI M'A ETE FAIT !

………..c'est vraiment ce que tu penses. Le regard blessé du brun fit comprendre à Naruto qu'il se trompait.

Sasuke ?

Parce que tu vas me faire croire que si je t'avais approché tu m'aurais dit oui ? qu'entre deux hommes tu aurais trouvé cela normal ? j'ai préféré fermer ma gueule et t'avoir à coté de moi que te le dire et quitter ce putain de village. La tirade avait été dite d'un ton froid et neutre.

………..

Pourquoi tu pleures encore ? la face froide du brun s'était un peu adoucie.

Je suis désolé Sasuke, je savais pas que tu souffrais comme ça, et moi comme un con qui…qui….uuuhuuu uuhuuuhu.

Naruto ? le blond s'essuya les larmes, se reprenant un peu.

C'est Sakura qui me l'a fait comprendre, quand je t'avais ramené. Elle m'a embrassé, elle m'a dit : _alors ?_ Alors rien, rien de rien, j'avais remarqué que je préférais de loin ta compagnie que d'autres. C'est là qu'elle ma montré que nous agissions parfois comme un couple et…et….et moi aussi je disais rien parce que j'avais peur. Uhuuuhuu et quand…..quand ils

Naruto, ça va allé chut, calme toi, je suis là, je te laisserais plus ok. Le brun le prit entre ses bras, le berçant doucement.

…………..le brun lui embrassa la tempe.

Même si tu redeviens comme avant, je te laisserais jamais. Il n'y a que la mort qui le ferra, et encore, si y'a bien une vie après ça, je jouerais au poltergeist.

Hahahaha, le petit rire qui s'éleva de Naruto rassura le brun.

Naruto.

Le brun emprisonna les lèvres du blond, doucement, s'imprégnant de la sensation que cela provoquer en lui, fermant les yeux, emmêlant ses doigts fins dans le coulis d'or soyeux, caressant la nuque du jeune homme face à lui.

Un léger frémissement le rappela à la réalité, et Sasuke se recula, comme prit en faute, s'excusant platement et se relevant pour sortir de la pièce. Deux bras encerclèrent sa taille et stoppèrent sa route.

Usuratonkachi ?

Si…..si j'ai tremblé s'était parce que j'ai aimé baka, pas parce j'avais peur.

………..

T'arrêtes pas….si c'est toi, je suis d'accord.

………..

Fais moi oublier tous ça s'il te plait.

………Si tu n'aimes pas, dis moi, j'arrêterais ok. _Si j'y arrive…_

Le blond opina affirmativement tandis que Sasuke se retournait, glissant ses mains sous le haut de Naruto. Délicatement, il se mit à torturer les tétons du blond, continuant dans le même temps à lui infliger des baisers papillonnants, passant des lèvres offertes, au creux du cou, léchouillant et mordillant de ci de là, suçotant et marquant son passage. Le blond respirer par saccade, un peu crispé, retenant inconsciemment sa voix.

Les jambes flageolantes du blond se dérobèrent sous lui. Sasuke le rattrapa, l'asseyant sur lit, s'agenouillant devant lui. Privilège dont personne n'avait eu droit jusqu'alors. Au travers du tissu, Sasuke mordilla le mamelon durcit.

Le t-shirt se retrouva à terre rapidement, Sasuke s'occupant du torse du blond, caressant d'une main son dos, de l'autre le tatouage.

Un geignement s'éleva de Naruto, qui se laissa choir sur le lit lorsque le brun retira sa main de son dos. Le cliquetis de la ceinture du blond tinta, Sasuke s'impliqua à la lui enlever lorsqu'il vit que le blond ne bougeait plus, respirant à peine.

Naruto ? le brun se redressa sur l'autre, ramenant son visage face à lui d'une main douce.

………le blond avait les yeux fermés, les mains le long de son corps immobiles, frissonnant légèrement.

Naruto…..ouvre les yeux s'il te plaît, regarde, c'est moi, c'est Sasuke.

…………Naruto ne réagissait toujours pas.

Hey Usuratonkachi ! c'est moi. Naruto sembla revenir à la réalité à ce mot. Jamais ils ne l'avaient appelés ainsi. Seul le brun le faisait.

Sasuke ?

Ce n'est pas eux……….tu n'as qu'a regardé…..

Le brun lui attrapa les bras et le tira à lui, le redressant. Naruto lui agrippa les épaules tandis que l'autre se charger de lui enlever les derniers vêtements qui le recouvraient. Puis sans lâcher les deux billes bleues de ses obsidiennes, il goba d'un coup de langue le sexe de son amant.

Il commença à en sucer le bout, délicatement, prenant garde à chaque réaction de son compagnon. Puis il le lécha jusqu'à la garde, reprenant par la suite le gland en bouche, y enfonçant parfois le bout de sa langue, s'aidant d'une main pour le masturber.

aaaaaaaahhah aaaah nnnn han nnnnee

…………le brun prit de l'assurance en entendant son ami gémir.

Naruto serra ses doigts dans les épaules de Sasuke, y enfonçant ses ongles sans le voir, relevant la tête comme s'il implorait le ciel, savourant le plaisir qui l'électrisé.

aaaaaaaahhhh ah aah

………Sasuke continua, caressant de sa main libre le flanc de Naruto.

Sa…sasu…nnnn aah je je AAAAaaaaahhhh

Avant que Naruto ne puisse finir sa phrase, il était venu dans la bouche du brun qui n'avait pu tous éviter. Avalant ce qu'il avait dans la gorge, il se redressa, embrassant le blond. Naruto rougit à la vue du sperme qui tâchait la commissure des lèvres de son ami. Ce dernier ne semblait pas remarquer.

Naruto se pencha légèrement, et enleva du bout de sa langue le liquide âpre. L'autre ne semblait pas réagir, se laissant faire. Avec douceur, il bascula Sasuke sur le lit, là ou il se trouvait quelque instant plus tôt et le chevaucha.

Un sourire se dessina sur la face blême du jeune homme à la chevelure d'ébène qui se laissa faire. Naruto se pencha, posant ses lèvres gauchement sur celle du brun, prenant de l'assurance lorsqu'il vit que l'autre le laissait faire, y mettant finalement plus d'ardeur quand il rencontra la langue de son ami. Le baiser se prolonger, pendant que l'une de ses mains déboutonner la chemise que le brun portait.

Il descendait à présent dans le cou pâle, y laissant quelques rougeurs, continuant sa route jusqu'à l'un des seins qu'il tortura en mordillant

Naruto glissa l'une de ses mains sous le pantalon de son amant, prenant en main le sexe tendu, descendant de l'autre le jean noir qui le recouvrait et se mit à le lécher, d'abor à grand coup de langue, puis par petit lampée, finissant par le prendre entre ses dents et en le mordillant doucement.

aaaaaahahaa aha

……….

Nnnnnn han Naru….nnn to nnnnn

Naruto accéléra le rythme lorsque le brun se redressa et le mit sur le dos. Sasuke se tenait entre ses jambes, et l'embrassait dans le cou, commençant à présenter son érection à l'intimité du blond.

NOOOOOONNN NOOOON JE VEUX PAS, SA…SASU le brun le regarda se démenait sous lui, essayant de le repousser avec ses bras, les yeux emplis de peur.

Ok ok calme toi Naruto je le ferais pas ok. Le blond haletait contre le torse du brun qui tentait de se contrôler. Respire un bon coup et relâche toi un peu, j'ai commencé à enfin…..il faut que je le retire et…..

…………..

Naruto…..je….

………….le blond le regardait, une certaine crainte au fond des yeux.

Dis Naruto, tu as confiance en moi ?

…………doucement, le brun recommença à caresser le membre du blond, essayant d'oublier l'étau dans lequel était enserré un bout du sien.

……..et si tu me montrais ce que c'est……si tu l'as supporté, je…

NON

………….

Ça fait mal, c'est horrible, je veux pas que tu ais mal et…

Naruto.

………..

Calme toi, si tu veux pas, je le ferrais pas. Mais moi j'aimerais savoir, montre moi tu veux bien. La proposition du brun surprenait le blond qui ne pensait plus à autre chose. Sasuke put alors se retirer.

Mais

Pour faciliter le passage, tu n'as qu'à……attends. Le brun disparut quelques instant et revint de la salle de bain, un tube dans la main.

Que ?

C'est de la lotion pour…. Enfin

Le brun lui lança le tube et prit place prés de lui, l'enlaçant à nouveau, l'embrassant, lui mordillant le lobe. Il se recoucha, le blond sur lui. Naruto recommença doucement à l'embrasser, le caressant, descendant dans son cou. De ses mains, il dévissa le bouchon du tube, déversant le contenu froid sur ses doigts.

Avec douceur, il présenta l'un de ses doigts recouvert de produit et commença à l'insérer. Le brun eut un petit sursaut, le froid du liquide mais aussi la surprise de sentir la chair de quelqu'un d'autre à cet endroit. Naruto sentit son doigt glissait, s'enveloppant peu à peu de chaleur, percevant les mouvements du brun qui se contractait puis se relâchait, acceptant le corps étranger.

Sasuke avait les yeux fermés, fronçant de temps en temps les sourcils, sa respiration chaude touchant la face en sueur du blond. Le brun se mit à gémir lorsque Naruto commença à introduire un second doigt. L'autre se mordit la lèvre, tendant son corps vers le blond, commençant à se déhancher.

Naruto n'en revenait pas de voir ses doigts dans le corps de Sasuke. Son sexe se durcissait de plus en plus face au visage que lui offrait le brun, sentant la chaleur se communiquer, remontant le long de sa main puis de ses bras, se répercutant dans sa poitrine et finissant dans le bas de son ventre. Il enleva ses doigts.

NNnnnnn, nooon Naru..aaaah naru..to

……..le blond se régalait du pouvoir qu'il avait sur son ancien rival.

Hmmmm aaaaah

Le blond attrapa son pénis, y déposant un peu de crème, et le posa doucement à l'orée de l'intimité de Sasuke. Il pénétra lentement, de peur de lui faire mal, s'enfonçant avec hésitation. Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, l'excitation étant telle qu'il avait activé sans le savoir ses sharingan. Il mouvait son corps vers celui qui l'empaler, quémandant la suite à renfort de glapissement et de soupir. Les yeux enfiévrés regardaient Naruto avec un réel amour.

Ce dernier laissa son instinct agir, finissant de le prendre d'une secousse. Enfoncer jusqu'à la garde, le blond n'osait plus bouger.

Na…Naruto…nnnn

Tu veux que je

Continue, nnnnn

Mais tu as mal je le vois bien Sasu…. , Naruto commençait à paniquer.

Ça fait un peu mal mais…..han nnnn, en même temps c'est si booon, la voix du brun monta d'une octave lorsque le blond commença à bouger pour ressortir.

Voyant l'état du brun, Naruto ressortit doucement son membre, le re-rentrant instantanément. La cadence lente commença à s'accélérer, puis tout d'un coup, il s'arrêta.

Mmmmmn, Nar…mmm continu.

…………tu aimes vraiment ça Sasuke ?

Aaaaaaaaahhhhh, le blond venait de se ré enfoncer aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, touchant la prostate du brun.

Tu….

Ouiii, j'aime…je t'aime…..han…han continu.

Naruto reprit sa tâche, attrapant d'une main le sexe tendu de son compagnon y appliquant des mouvements de va et viens grâce au reste huileux dans sa paume.

Sasuke vint, bientôt suivi de Naruto qui éjacula en lui. Ce dernier se laissa tomber sur lui, enfouissant son visage dans le cou du brun. Ce dernier l'enveloppa de ses bras et le fit rouler sur le coté, reprenant sa respiration, collant ses lèvres sur le front du réceptacle de Kyubi.

t'es pas mauvais Dobe.

……huhuhu vraiment ?

Hmmm, j'ai bien aimé. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et laissa le sommeil le gagnait.

Naruto écouta leurs cœurs battrent la chamade, se calmant peu à peu, finissant par s'endormir lui aussi.

Un regard ciel s'ouvrit sur la pièce. Naruto se rappelait les derniers événements. Personne. Il se redressa, pensant avoir rêvé, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le brun. Sasuke entra, un plateau dans une main et le posa sur le lit, se penchant pour embrasser le blond.

Bonjour Sasuke

Salut.

……..le blond attrapa un fruit et l'avala goulûment, son ventre criant famine.

Quoi ?

J'ai trouvé que tu marchais bizarrement….guuuéééé ???? Sasuke avait renversé le blond sur le lit, rougissant un peu.

La faute à qui Baka ?

……….HAHAHAHAHA

C'est ça, fous toi de ma tête, crétin. Sasuke se redressa, vexé.

………pardon, mais……….attends je sais comment me faire pardonner.

Hein ?

Naruto prit le plateau, le posant à terre, puis se redressa, couchant à nouveau le brun sur le matelas Il l'embrassa, forçant le passage de sa langue, explorant la bouche de Sasuke avec envie. D'une main, il retrouva le tube et s'en mit dans la main. Tout doucement, il pénétra ses doigts, massant doucement l'orifice, le préparant à recevoir le membre tendu.

MMmmmmm

………le blond sourit face à la réaction du brun.

Sa bouche mordillait la chair tendre du cou pale, léchant par la suite le suçon qu'il laissait derrière lui. Doucement, il commença à se mouvoir, remplaçant les doigts par l'érection.

Na..Narut…mmmm…o mais aaaah

Sasukeee je mmmm

Le brun n'eut pas la patience d'attendre, et bascula sur le blond qui s'était empalé sur la hampe tendu de son compagnon. D'abord angoissé, il se laissa aller en voyant et entendant la voix de son amant. Ce n'était pas eux. En constatant ça, le blond accepta mieux les ruades de son amant qui le transpercer.

AAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh mmmmmmmm

Naru…to hmmm

Sasu mmm ouiii plus haaaaa

Lorsqu'ils jouirent, leurs souffles entrecoupaient, se mêlèrent. Lorsqu'ils le reprirent, Sasuke s'assit sur le lit, regardant le blond d'un air contrit.

je comprends pas Dobe, hier tu

en fait, le blond se gratta le menton, gêné, j'ai vu que tu avais aimé cela hier et je me disais que donc ça pouvait pas être si horrible…..et pis je voulais pas que tu sois le seul à avoir une drôle de démarche HAHAHAHAHA

baka, le brun s'était pris la tête dans une main.

Un baka que tu aimes hein. Naruto se pencha vers lui, l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Le blond attrapa le fruit qu'il n'avait pas fini et se lova dans les bras de son amant, partageant avec lui le fruit, entrecoupant de temps à autre le partage par un baiser passionné.

Eh bé ! au moins Naruto tiens plus la forme que je croyais.

…………le regard turquoise transpercé la porte, le doigt du jeune homme à deux centimètres de la sonnette.

Bon, tu fais quoi Gaara ? mais le Kazekage gardait le silence.

…………okkk…..bon, puisqu'ils ont l'air d'aller bien, je vais partir en chasse.

………..

T'es sur que ça va…..me regarde pas comme ça je….Gaara s'éloigna de la porte, se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Veille sur eux lorsque je ne suis pas là, je n'ai pas envie que Naruto souffre.

…………euh…..tu l'aimes ? la jeune fille regretta d'avoir parler lorsqu'elle vit le roux s'arrêter de marcher et la regarder froidement.

………….disons qu'il est plutôt comme un frère pour moi. Un éclair vert plus bas attira son regard, mais rien n'apparaissait devant eux deux.

………….qu'est ce qu'il y a ? la rosée se pencha par-dessus la rampe, cherchant à voir ce qui avait attiré le regard de l'autre.

………….je vois. Je te laisse, tu es occupée. Il lança un dernier regard vers la porte d'où s'élevaient des gémissements. Il faudra que je dise à Naruto de baisser d'un niveau……

Ahahahahahahaha

Le roux disparut de la vue de la jeune fille dans un nuage de sable tandis qu'elle descendait dans la rue. Là, l'ombre verte rejoignit la jeune fille qui l'embrassa tendrement.


End file.
